Shell Shocking Clones
by jrechani16
Summary: When Shredder is lacking henchmen, he orders Stockman to hire some, but he can't find any. So, what happens when he gathers up samples of the turtles blood during a fight with a bunch of footbots and creates a formula using mutagen, DNA and all sorts of chemicals and an accidental dose of the rare chemical X? The result is: Cloned versions of our heroes in a half shell.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)

'Shell Shocking Clones'

Staring

.Leonardo

.Donatello

.Raphael

.Michelangelo

.April

.Casey

.Karai

.Shinigami

.Miyamoto Usagi

.Shredder

.Fishface and Rahzar

.Bebop and Rocksteady

.Tiger Claw

.Baxter Stockman

.Baby Chakka (my OC)

.Lotus Blossom

.Levi, clone of Leonardo (my OC)

.Derick, clone of Donatello (my OC)

.Roderick, clone of Raphael (my OC)

.Makaio, clone of Michelangelo (my OC)

 **(A/N: In this story which is mixed with an AU, Karai, Shini, and Usagi live with the turtles in the lair and Shini and Usagi are dating *one of my followers on Insta and I ship Shinigami with Usagi so I guess you can call it 'Shinisagi' or 'Usagami' or something like that*)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Plan

Shell Shocking Clones

.

Chapter 1: The Plan

.

"No! Please Master Shredder! I-I tried b-but-"

*slash* *pound*

"AH!"

*thunk*

Baxter landed hand on the ground. His whole body was covered in slash marks, blood, and bruises. And who would make horrid marks like those? If you guessed the Shredder, you're right!

The Shredder loomed over Baxter as he trembled in fear, his gaunlets faced Stockman.

"I-I'll find better soldiers, I-I promise.." said Stockman as he bowed in front of the Shredder. "J-Just give me m-more time…please Master."

"No more time!" barked the Shredder. "I need more soldiers, I need better soldiers! I need them now!"

He violently thrashed Stockman aside.

Stockman got up and fixed his glasses but as he turned around, Shredder was watching him with narrowed eyes.

The scientist bent down on his knees and pleaded, "P-Please Master…I-I'll come up with something, I-I'll give you better soldiers…..J-Just give me m-more t-time….."

Shredder slowly walked towards Stockman, the scientist trembled and shrunk down in fear, but instead of hurting Stockman he said in a calm yet threatening voice, "Very well…You have 120 hours to bring me new henchmen. Fail me, and so help me, I will gauge out your eyes and strike your head down my throat.."

Baxter gulped and trembled but he was happy that Shredder gave him another chance, with a smile and relieved panting he said while still knelt down as Shredder walked away, "T-Thank you Master Shredder, I-I promise I won't disappoint you t-this time…"

Shredder turned his head and narrowed his eyes at the scientist and said, "I'll believe it when I see it."

With that, Shredder walked out of the main room of the lair, leaving Stockman behind.

"Oh trust me." Baxter said as he fixed his glasses and brushed himself off. "You will."

A little meow was herd.

Baxter looked down in confusion and there he saw little Chakka by his leg, in his little blue onsie pjs and lying on his green blanket.

"What do you want?" he asked in annoyance.

Chakka looked at all of Baxter's injuries that the Shredder gave him and cocked his head to the side.

"What is it?" he asked in annoyance, he saw his injuries. "Yeah yeah, I know I know, I got hurt. What's it to ya?"

The baby tigon crawled to Baxter's leg and started to pet it gently without hurting his leg, those pets then proceeded to a gentle hug on his leg, the little one nuzzled Baxter's leg.

Baxter sighed and rolled his eyes. "OK OK, You got the message already, I'm hurt!"

He picked up the cub from the scruff of his neck and plopped him back on the floor, the little one then picked up his blanket from off the floor. "If I don't come up with a way to get new henchmen soon in the next week, I'm screwed. Through, kapoot, exetre. And as for you mister, I.."

Chakka smiled and pressed his cheek on his blanket as he hugged it.

"I-I uh…um..uh, y-you're uh…uh…ahh…"

Baxter stammered as he tried to find the right words but he then gave up with a sigh, "Right, you know I can't stay mad at you, heck, I don't know how to handle all of this henchmen stuff and I don't know how to handle you if Tiger Claw and Lotus decided to have twins or-or triplets even.."

Suddenly, it hit Baxter.

Two of them! Or maybe three of them!

.

.

.

.

 _Baxter was watching with glee as he watch 9 clones of the turtles beat the TMNT, he was prancing with joy and even jumping and squealing with pure happiness too._

 _._

 _Shredder loved his clones, he even promoted Stockman as the head scientist and inventor of the Foot Clan and his clones as his new Foot Soldiers. He let out a large grin._

 _._

 _Everywhere he went, all of the Foot Clan finally gave Stockman the respect he deserved, serving him snacks and drinks, giving him back rubs and combing his afro and mustache, giving nice complements about his inventions and lectures and placing his robe on him._

.

 _Baxter stood over of what used to be the bottom of his mutation chamber, it was now filled with robbed money and riches from all the banks and stores the foot bots broke into and Choco-log bars from his vending machine, and dove into it and he started to swim in his sea of money, jewels and Choco-log bars_ **(with and without nuts)** _. He then did a snow angle_ **(or a victory angle as he called it)** _._

.

.

.

.

A grin grew upon Baxter's face as he saw his blood dripping and looked back at the night view of the city with his grin on.

"…Lightbulb."

.

.

.

 **(And that's Chapter 1, so anyways, the turtle clones (my new OC's) were created by the turtles own blood samples, mutagen, and a mix of different chemicals along with Chemical X. So, Baxter's plan is coming up in the next chapter. Read, Review and no hateful comments plz)**


	3. Chapter 2: For whom the samples gather

Shell Shocking Clones

.

Chapter 2: For Whom the Samples may be Gathered

.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, going for his turkey strike to beat the Orange PizzaLver its Casey Jones…"

Casey kept a sharp eye on the TV screen as he prepared to strike.

With a flick of his arm with the controller in his hand, the bowling ball on the TV screen zoomed through the lane towards the pins.

"C'mon baby.."

The bowling ball knocked the pins down.

Casey cheered and whooped for his victory as the TV screen said 'Turkey Double'.

"Yes!" Casey cried with a laugh. "Beat that Mikester."

"No problemo." Mikey said with a smirk. "I's got the mad skills like you won't believe it son. Ice Cream Kitty, Pizza me real quick."

Ice Cream Kitty handed Mikey a slice of his world infamous Pepperoni, Marshmallow, Tuna Fish, Chocolate Chip, Bacon and Pineapple pizza and he scarfed that thing down like it was no body's business **(BTW, Ice Cream Kitty is wearing a cute little cheerleader outfit)**.

"Mm, thanks." said Mikey, licking his lips. "Now, watch and learn from a master bowler Jones.."

Mikey prepared his move and then he got a running start to the TV and with a flick of his arm, the controller accidentally flew out of his hand and landed on the TV screen causing it to crack and break.

The orange clad turtles eyes went wide and so did Casey's.

"Aw nuts." Casey muttered.

"Well uh, looks like it's time to play my second favorite game, heh heh, um, hide the broken TV from Donnie." Mikey said while nervously laughing and yanking the controller out from the broken screen. "You wanna play?"

"No!" replied Casey.

Mikey nervously chuckled and shuffled his feet.

While all of that was going on, April and Karai were training in the dojo, Donnie was in the lab working on his laptop, Raph was 'training' **(AKA: playing)** with Chompy, Shinigami and Usagi were having a little lunch date in the kitchen, and Leo was meditating in his room.

The blue banded turtle let his mind wander off into another world. As he was meditating, he felt a familiar hand being placed onto his shoulder.

Leo opens his eyes and sees the spirit of his father, the late Master Splinter, stand there smiling at him.

He gasped with a smiled and hugged him and cried, "Father!"

"I have missed you as well Leonardo." Splinter said as he wrapped his arms around his oldest son.

"I-It's great to see you again Sensei." said Leo smiling. "T-Things have been going great so far."

"I know Leonardo." replied Splinter with a warm smile. "I've watched from above. Shen and I are proud of how each one of you has become over the years."

Leo smiles and replied, "That's great sensei, speaking of which, Karai's finally moved into the lair with us and with Shinigami to, and our friend Usagi moved in with us to and he and Shini are dating."

"I see, I wish them both the best." Splinter said with a smile. "And anything from the Shredder?"

"No, aside from the occasional bank robbery or harassing other people it's been kinda quiet." Leo replied. "We took it easy on the patrols for a while so that we could catch up on our training, seeing as the Foot's not being seen for a while."

Splinter stroked his beard and hummed. "I see….just remember Leonardo, just because the Foot Clan has not been seen for a while, doesn't mean that this is the time for a hiatus. You must keep on your toes no matter what the cost."

Leo lowered his head, "Hai Sensei.."

"You have matured so much Leonardo.." said Splinter.

Leo looked back at a photo of him when he was about 5 or 4 years old with Splinter. That picture was taken the day he got his mask for the first time ever. "I know, it's crazy to think once I was just a little kid trying to be like you, now, I actually am like you."

The blue masked turtle turned back around only to find the vision of Splinter gone.

He sighed and hung his head a bit.

"Sensei's right." he said to himself, "When the Foot's quiet like this, it usually means they're up to something and by the looks of it, something big."

.

.

.

.

 **Shredder's Lair, Baxter's Laboratory**

.

.

.

.

Baxter was tightening the last few screws onto his latest contraption he was working on relative to his plans on getting Shredder some henchmen. In his lab, a generator was already hooked up to a large outlet in the spot of what used to be his choco-log vending machine, hooks and wires were spread out everywhere across the floor and the ceiling, test tubes, beakers, graduated cylinders, chemistry tools were all across Baxter's desk with four round bottom flasks in the center, each of the flasks had a piece of tape on the front, colored in with blue, purple, red and orange for identification purposes, a large heart monitor was plugged in at the left side of Baxter's desk.

Tools were also spread out across the floor and all throughout the desk top as well along with a roll of beige packaging tape and an open box of Crayola markers, four of those markers were spread out across the desk while the other markers remained in the box, crumbled up pieces of paper were piled up in Stockman's little trashcan and a large final version of the blueprints for Stockman's contraption was on the desktop as well, his computer was showing all the information on mutant turtles that he found out himself.

On the left hand corner of the desktop was a tank, and in that tank were four unmutated turtles, in their teen stage as Stockman predicted. The smallest turtle had emerald green skin, the second one who was the tallest of the four had kelly green skin, the third one who was a bit larger than the others had light green skin, and the fourth and the oldest of the four turtles had tea green skin. The four turtles heart beats were measured separately on the same heart monitor. Baxter watched the turtle's heart rates from time to time while he was building his special tools.

"A-hah!" the scientist cried out dropping his screw driver on the floor. "Finally finished!"

He kissed the contraption and placed it on his desk with three others that looked exactly the same. It was four little robo-mosquitos and on their left wings were pieces of tape colored blue, red, purple and orange for identification.

"With these little blood suckers, I'll not only get a medium sized sample of each of the turtles blood but this will be the start of me getting the respect I deserve! With these blood samples, I'll be able to create my very own mutant turtle warriors an-"

*pounding*

"Stinkman? You in there?"

Baxter froze in his spot, quickly set down one of the robo-mosquitos on his desk and sat down in his desk chair with his arms folded neatly on the desk top.

"Y-Yeah, what is it Bradford?" Baxter asked him.

Rahzar opened the door to the messy lab of Baxter's.

"Shredder wanted me to check on your progress." Rahzar replied. "What happened here? Dorothy's tornado made land fall in here and tried to squish ya underneath?"

"Ha ha, very funny." replied Baxter sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and proceeded to clean up the tools and other stuff he had lying around. "What happened here, is the first step of you all giving me the respect I deserve."

Rahzar scoffed and replied back, "Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

"Oh it will." Baxter said. "Thanks to these little blood suckers, I'll get the samples I'll need for my…experiment."

"What experiment Stinkman?" asked Rahzar, bored out of his mind.

"Oh, you'll see…" Baxter said with a menacing toothy grin on his face.

"Hey Joker, you missed Batman.."

Baxter's grin turned into a frown as he saw Fishface enter the lab.

"I'm rolling onto my sides Xever." Baxter said sarcastically, placing the robotic mosquito down on his desk.

Fishface walked to Rahzar's side and looked at the mosquitos on the desk.

"This is your big plan to bring Shredder henchmen?" Fishface scoffed. " _Sugadores de sangue de robô?_ "

"No they aren't-" Baxter started to argue. "OK, they are robot blood suckers but it's what they'll do for me is what you'll be impressed by once I get a sample of the turtles DNA."

"And just exactly how are you going to do that?" Fishface asked unimpressed.

"I got it all figured out," Baxter said pressing a button that automatically started wheeling down a monitor from the ceiling…for about 15 seconds till it started malfunctioning. Baxter turned around and tried to fix the monitor, he turned to the two mutants with a sheepish grin and said, "Um, ahem, the monitor is still kind of a work in progress."

Rahzar and Fishface looked at each other with bored expressions and turned back to Stockman as he finally fixed the monitor and it stopped in the dead center of the desktop.

"OK, now as I was saying, I have a whole system here."

Baxter turned on the monitor and turned on his laptop to project the slides **(which were poorly drawn pictures done by Rocksteady)** , the lights shut off automatically.

"You see, every night around 9 pm, the turtles and their ally's steak out the city for us or any other signs of trouble at this rooftop by Bleakers and Collins, it has a great view of TCRI and its two blocks from Antonio's. Once we arrive at the rooftop, I'll send in a dozen Footbots or so as a distraction so that way I can send in my microbotic mosquitos in to take a sample of each of the turtles blood, I'll hide behind entrance to the roof and while the mosquitos are getting the sample of the blood, I'll zipline back to Bebop and Rocksteady's van and drive off with them as my cover, and as for the mosquitos, they'll automatically fly back to my lab through the window, and once I have the blood samples I'll-"

Baxter's eyes widened at the slide he was on, it was a picture of him dressed in a lab coat and goggles running away from kids holdings sticks, the leader of the group was holding a baseball bat as a chemical explosion was going on in the background.

Fishface and Rahzar were snickering and stifling their laughter at the photograph.

Baxter let out a nervous laugh and explained, "Sorry, that was me at a kids birthday party last week. J-Just ignore that."

He changed the slide.

"You do kids parties Stinkman?" asked Rahzar.

"I have a life outside of Shredder's willpower y'know!" Baxter stated while rolling his eyes ."A-A-As I was saying, once I have the blood samples I'll be able to create a formula completed with mutagen, the DNA samples and a concoction made up of some of the most rarest chemicals found on the Earth! Also, some leftover chemicals from the mind control serum but not to worry those chemicals are completely harmless and won't take over my subject's brains or what not."

"And what are those 'subjects' as you state?" asked Fishface. "And do you think you can you can speed this up a bit more because _Família Tipo's_ on in 10 minutes."

"Fine fine, whatever." replied Baxter. "I won't bore you two out with any more details, but my plan is to create life sized clones of the turtles that are stronger, smarter and more advanced than those other worthless pathetic turtles and once I show these to Shredder, I will finally get the respect I deserve and all of you will be bowing down to me from now on!"

Baxter jumped off his chair and asked, "So, great plan or what?"

By the time Baxter asked his question to Rahzar and Fishface his question, they were already walking out of the lab to head to the common room.

"Guys?" Baxter asked calling out to them. "G-Guys! W-What'd you think of my-"

"Yeah yeah yeah.." said Rahzar walking out of the lab with Fishface next to him. "G-G-Good luck with that Stinkman..get back to us on that….some other time."

Baxter rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'll get back to you on that.." Baxter said to himself. "Just as soon as I gain the acceptance from Shredder and have you all respecting me till the end of your days and soon I will be Shredder's second in command instead as a lowly disrespected scientist as I am now!"

While he was imagining how he would be getting the respect he always wanted, Baxter was too busy to notice the poorly drawn drawing of him done by Rocksteady taped on the back of his sweater.

.

.

.

.

 **Turtles Lair**

.

.

.

.

*grunt*

"Casey-san, does this game have any purpose at all?"

*grunt*

"Hitting the ball over the net is the purpose rabbit dude!"

*grunt*

Casey and Usagi were playing a game of tennis via Wii Sports on the TV screen, but Usagi wasn't really understanding it that much since this was his first video game

"Is this how the humans play this tennis type sport?" Usagi asked.

"Yep! It's all in the wrist long ear!" Casey said as he swiped the controller in the air.

Usagi and Casey were up against odds in the video game…..for about 10 seconds until Donnie bursted out of his lab.

"Guys!" he called out. "You might wanna see this!"

Casey looked away from the screen for 5 seconds and as he looked back, he saw that he lost the game to Usagi, who did nothing but a flick of his wrist.

"What?!" Casey said in shock.

"All I did was swipe this little device of yours Casey-sama." said Usagi.

Shini went up to the rabbit and wrapped her arms around his neck with a kiss on his cheek, "That was amazing Usagi-san!"

Usagi smiled at Shinigami.

A little while later, the turtles, Usagi, April, Casey, Shini, and Karai were all gathered around Donnie's computer.

"What's the deal Don?" asked Raph. "Shredder? Purple Dragons? Street Punks?"

"No, Nada and Zilch." Donnie replied. "We got a strange readings coming from Bleakers and Collins near the TCRI building."

"Let's move." Leo ordered as he started to head out the lair.

"And no pizza stops this time Michelangelo." Karai added as she and the others followed Leo.

Mikey laughed, "Pizza stops…..wait are you serious?"

.

.

.

.

 **Collins and Bleakers**

.

.

.

.

Baxter was finalizing the coordinates

"Finally." Baxter said to himself to the robo mosquitos. "You four little beauties are ready for me to gather the turtles blood and put my experiment into ac-AHH!"

The van maneuvered sideways and Baxter held onto his laptop and the robo mosquitos before it went back into position.

Baxter calmed himself down before snapping his head over to the driver's seat where Bebop and Rocksteady were focusing on the road….At least they were supposed to, but it was difficult due to the fact that mutant warthog was singing aloud to a 1990's rock song on the radio at a blasting volume level and the mutant rhino was trying to pick his nose with his tongue while his feet were up on the steering wheel.

"You two should be focusing on the road y'know!" Baxter yelled at the two.

Bebop and Rocksteady couldn't hear him through the music.

"I know, I know!" Bebop yelled back. "Great tune ain't it?!"

"No it 'ain't'!" Baxter replied. "GET YOUR SAWDUST FILLED EYES FOCUSED ON THE ROAD!"

"Da Comrade Stinkman! WE'S CAN TURN IT UP MORE!" Rocksteady replied with his tongue out. "YOU'S LIKES SONG RIGHT?!"

"First of all, "Baxter started. "No and I don't care about your music genres and second of all, how many times to I have to tell you two it's not Stinkman or Bughead Sailorman…It's BAXTER STOCKMAN!-ACK!"

The van maneuvered again and Baxter fell forward, the robo mosquitos fell but miraculously survived as well as his laptop.

The scientist got up on his knees and rubbed his head and stretched his back.

"Note to self, ask Tiger Claw to get behind the wheel for me." Baxter said, but not aloud though.

He then saw the turtles, April, Casey, Karai, Shini, and Usagi on the rooftop, just as Stockman had said earlier.

"Stop!" Baxter commanded to Bebop and Rocksteady. "This is it! Over-AH!"

Rocksteady pressed the brakes hard, causing the van to come to an abrupt halt and causing Baxter to land face first on the front faced wall that was blocking the drivers area.

"Sorry Comrade." said Rocksteady with a grin.

Baxter frowned back at the rhino. He then got out of the van with the robo-mosquitos, his walkie talkie and a remote control that was made up old antenna phone, a GPS locator, several buttons, and an oven knob.

Brushing himself off of the old and moldy chip crumbs that were on the floor he told Bebop and Rocksteady, "OK you two, when I give you the signal you get the rope, lasso it onto the roof and I'll slide down into the trunk."

"No problemo Bughead." Bebop replied.

"Baxter." Baxter added to correct him.

"Emm, what is signal again?" Rocksteady asked scratching his stomach.

"I explained it to you 40 times already, it's Spock's fingering." Baxter said rubbing his temple. "Never mind, let's just get this over with before the turtles find out we're here, I mean the footbots are already in position."

.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile, on the rooftop**

.

.

.

.

Raph groaned as he sat on the water tower.

"Nothing!" Raph exclaimed. "Absolutely nothing, and it's been what? Three weeks?"

"Hm, this is weird." Donnie said holding up his scanner. "I'm getting readings on my scanner but nothing's popping up."

"Probably just a glitch or something." April replied.

"Mmm…" Donnie hummed. "Maybe, but let's keep on our toes for good measure."

Mikey stood up on his tip-toes.

"How's this D?" he asked while trying to hold his balance while on his tip-toes.

Donnie rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Usagi held out his hand causing everyone to become silent.

Karai asked the rabbit, "What is it Usagi?"

"Something is approaching," replied the rabbit. "From the west."

The turtles, April, Casey, Karai, Shini, and Usagi got their weapons ready.

"What is it?" asked Mikey. "Pirates, Robots, Robot Pirates?!"

"You've been watching Amsterdam's Attack of Robo-Pirates way too much." replied Raph.

"Be at ready ninjas." said Leo. "You never know what's coming ou-"

A foot bot then sprang out of nowhere, knocking Leo to the ground.

"Foot Bots!" exclaimed Raph.

"Aw man," whined Casey. "Not these things again."

Soon, more and more footbots started to appear and lunge on all the turtles and their allies.

"Team!" cried Leo. "Take 'em down!"

The turtles, April, Usagi, Karai, Casey, and Shini lunged towards the footbots and the footbots lunged back at them and soon the fight commenced.

As the fight was going on, Baxter put his plan into action.

Starting up his robo-mosquitos through the antennae phone remote, they began to take to the sky.

"Yes! YES!" he yelled-whispered to himself. "They're working!"

Baxter adjusted the remote and pointed it to the turtles.

"Now go! Fly my pretties! Fly, FLY!" Baxter laughed notoriously.

With that, the robo-mosquitos took off under Baxter's command and buzzed towards the turtles and one by one, landed on the turtles neck, stuck a small needle into their necks, and took out one small pint of Leonardo's, Donatello's, Raphael's, and Michelangelo's blood and flew away.

Baxter smiled with a psychotic grin and laughed, "Yes…YES! I got them!"

The scientist proceeded with doing the Spock fingering to warm Bebop and Rocksteady to get the heck out of here.

"That's the symbol Rock!" Bebop said nudging the giant rhino from his short nap. "Give me the rope."

"Don't you's have it?" Rocksteady asked Bebop as he stretched in his seat.

"Ain't it in the back of the van?" Bebop asked his rhino companion.

Bebop and Rocksteady looked in the back of the van, the front of their seats, and the in every part of the van. The rope was nowhere to be found.

Bebop got out his walkie-talkie and got in-contact with Baxter and said, "Um, we kinda have a little issue."

"What issue?" Baxter asked.

"Um," the purple-haired warthog laughed nervously. "About that, actually um, we might've, sort've, forgot the rope back at our room."

Baxter let out a frustrated sigh and replied, "OK, new plan, new plan. OK guys, when I say go, I'm gonna jump off the roof and Rocksteady, you catch me."

"Da!" Rocksteady said, smiling stupidly. "….Wait, we's supposed to do what?"

Bebop shrugged.

"Well, here goes nothing.." Baxter said as he put the remote in his pocket.

He jumped off the roof.

"AAAAAAUUUUGGGGGGHHHH!"

Bebop was laughing at a cat joke Rocksteady made about Tiger Claw till they heard a loud thump on the street.

Rocksteady got out of the car and saw Baxter laying face first on the pavement.

Rocksteady picked up Baxter as if he were picking up a puppy, the scientist groaned as he rubbed his head.

"You's wanted us to catch you?" Rocksteady asked stupidly.

"Next time, ask Tiger Claw to be the get-away driver.." Baxter groaned.

Rocksteady then threw **(literally threw)** Baxter into the trunk of the van and drove off.

On the rooftops, the turtles and the others were bewildered at the fact that the footbots ran off so quickly.

"OK, that was..weird." Leo said, putting his katanas away.

"It's not like that for the footbots just to disappear like that.." added Karai.

Mikey began scratching the back his neck like he had ants in his shell.

Raph noticed and asked, "What's the matter with ya Mikey? Ya got ants in your pants?"

"I don't know." said Mikey as he scratched his neck like crazy. "I'm not even wearing any pants!"

"Now that you mention it, I'm a little itchy myself." said Donnie, scratching his neck.

"Same here." added Leo as he began to scratch as well.

Raph felt the same itching sensation and he to, began to scratch the back of his neck.

"Here let me look at it." said April.

She examined the turtles necks to find a small lump growing on the back of each of their necks.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about." said April. "You just got a little mosquito bite."

"Mosquitos?" questioned Leo. "In New York?"

"How could there be mosquitos here?" asked Raph as he scratched his neck. "It didn't even rain last night."

Mikey was on his shell, scratching his neck like there was no tomorrow.

"C'mon, lets head back." said Donnie. "I got some Benadryl cream in the lab and that'll help bring down the itching a bit."

.

.

.

 **One Week Later..**

.

.

.

Baxter's eye's twitched from the lack of sleep as he took the last set of chemicals out of his centrifuge. All week, just as the Shredder asked, Baxter has been stealing chemicals of rare kinds and mutagen, and programing and coding to create a special concoction for the four little turtles inside of the terrarium. He poured the fourth mix into the last beaker and hooked the four turtles onto IV's.

"Just gotta start up the generator with the chemicals and then you four will be-"

"Stockman!"

"AHH!"

Baxter fell off his chair, and in the process a beaker that was filled with the rarest chemical of all, chemical x, broke and a few drops fell into the four beakers. The scientist got up and rubbed his head and noticed the chemical x being dropped into the mixtures.

"Oops," Baxter said. "Um, that should be ok..Y-Yes Master Shredder?"

"Is my army ready?" Shredder asked as he approached the scientist.

"A-Almost Master Shredder.." Baxter stumbled. "J-Just gotta start up the generator that's hooked to the IV's an-and we're all done."

"Excellent," Shredder replied. "I will be in the throne room to admire your work.."

With that, Shredder walked out of the lab.

Baxter proceeded to pour the chemical mixture into a generator that was connected to the IV's and began to start up the generator. The generator then began to spark and sizzle as the chemicals reached the little turtle's IV's.

Baxter placed his lab goggles as he turned up the power a bit, but he thought that the power wasn't strong enough for the turtles to mutate, so he cranked up the power velocity a bit. The turtles still didn't mutate.

Baxter growled in frustration.

"OK," he said to himself. "You asked for it!"

He cranked up the power on the generator, the beams that sparked across the generator began to crossover and the chemicals traveled from four separate little tubes to the little turtles IV's, their skins began to glow a tealish-green color that resembled the color of the mutagen.

"More power!" Baxter yelled as he turned up the generator more. It set out 'sound'-like waves through the air, causing everything inside the lab to look like it's wiggling.

"More power!" Baxter yelled again, cranking up the power a little more. A bunch of lasers and fireworks begin to come from outside Shredder's lair.

Rahzar woke up from his short nap to hear the noise from inside and outside the lair.

"What the heck is Stinkman up to now?" he muttered as he walked to the lab.

"MORE POWER!" Baxter yelled as he cranked up the generator more. He couldn't tell from afar, but inside the terrarium, the mutagenic chemicals began to take effect on the four turtles and one by one, slowly but surely, they began change and take their form.

"Oh boy," Rahzar grumbled as he approached the lab. "Let's see what he's done this time.."

Rahzar but a boned claw on the silver door handle.

"MAXIUM POWER!" Baxter yelled as he turned up the generator all the way to the fullest power capacity. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rahzar was just about the open the door to the lab until..

 ***BOOM***

A huge blast then wrecked the entire lab and as a bursting size of an atomic bomb.

The blast shook the whole city without knocking down a single power line, some birds even fled from the noise.

Baxter got up from the spot he got knocked down from and brushed off the ashes from the explosion as he coughed and adjusted his broken glasses. He looked across his lab. There was black dust everywhere! Huge clouds of gray smoke still fumed, little fire patches were flickering at random parts of the lab, almost everything was destroyed, the roof that once stood was now a huge hole, some glass broke, and the doors to the lab were flown off from the spot.

Baxter groaned, this was gonna be a big repair bill.

He then turned to the terrarium, the turtles that were once in there were gone.

His eyes widened in shock, he searched high and low for them inside the destructed lab. Suddenly, four figures then stood before him, he wiped his glasses clean to get a better view. Once the smoke cleared, he saw an unbelievable sight. The turtles that were once in the terrarium were now fully mutated teenage mutant turtles.

The tea green skinned turtle in the middle now had freckles on his cheeks, reddish brown eyes, and had the same head shape as Leonardo did.

The smallest emerald skinned turtle now had the same lightning bolt crack in his plastron, the same head shape as Michelangelo, but the only difference was that he now had sapphire blue eyes.

The tallest kelly green skinned turtle that stood next to the small emerald one had the same head shape as Donatello, but had Raphael's light green eyes.

The final turtle with light green skin stood by the tea green skinned one and the light green turtle had the same head shape as Raphael but he had Donatello's gap in his teeth and Michelangelo's baby blue eyes.

The four newly mutated teens just stared at Baxter who stared at him back.

The scientist smiled widely at his new creations.

"YES!" he exclaimed loudly for the whole city to hear.

It worked!

.

.

.

.

 **(There you have it! The clones are now 'born'! Sry it took so long with this chapter, school has been killing me to no end. Next chapter will be soon, I promise! Read, Review, and no hateful comments plz!)**


	4. Chapter 3: Meet the Clones! (Part 1)

Shell Shocking Clones

.

Chapter 3: Meet the Clones! (Part1)

.

"YES!" Baxter exclaimed loudly for the whole city to hear.

It worked! For once, his experiment actually worked!

Baxter cheered like a mad man before he calmed himself and turned to his creations and looked at them one by one. They looked just like the turtles that Shredder wanted to destroy…only they have different colors and traits.

The scientist hugged the oldest tea green skinned turtle with no shame.

"You're just like I dreamed you four would be! Powerful, strong, and not like the other soldiers Shredder hired before…But um, you four wouldn't understand…right?…"

"…What was wrong with the other soldiers Shredder hired? We're they inexperienced or something like that?" the tea green turtle asked Baxter.

"Oh! OK good you four can talk.." Baxter said while laughing a little. "For a second or two, I thought I had to program you four to speak English or something…uh…what do I call you four anyway?"

"Well," the kelly green skinned turtle spoke up. "You made us, so shouldn't you also name us?"

"W-Well..OK.." Baxter said, he fanboyed a little. "Ohh.. this is so cool!"

He pulled out his laptop from the rubble and searched up a variety of boys names, he started searching.

"OK, now let me see.." Baxter started. He scrolled down a bunch of boys names before he turned to the tea green turtle. "Ah, OK, you're Levi.."

Turning to the kelly green skinned turtle he announced, "You're called Derick.."

"Your name is Roderick.." said Baxter has he turned to the light green skinned turtle.

"And last but not least.." Baxter said, scrolling down. "Ah! This one's perfect for you!"

The small emerald green turtle went to Baxter and asked, "What's my name gonna be? Alejandro? Jackson? I think I see myself as a-"

"Makaio!" Baxter exclaimed to the emerald turtle. "You're name will be Makaio!"

"I was thinkin' more of a Bryan or a Denver but…Makaio works to.." said the emerald green turtle.

"And together you four will be the best henchmen Shredder has ever asked for.." Baxter said placing his hands on Roderick and Levi's shoulders.

He let out a happy sigh and said, "Shredder's gonna love you guys…."

They soon heard a groan and some wheezing and coughing, they turned to see Rahzar coming out from the rubble of the explosion.

Shaking himself off, Rahzar stood and rubbed his head with a boned claw but his glowing eyes widened to see the turtle clones standing there before him, he thought it was the actual turtles.

He let out a roar and ran towards the turtle clones but Baxter stopped him before he could claw off their shells.

"NO! These are not the real turtles!" Baxter exclaimed to the black boney wolf.

Rahzar growled at Stockman before he eyed the four cloned turtles. And, to Stockman's words, he was right. They weren't the turtles, they had different skin colors and traits to. He was in shock.

"A-Are they?...Clones?!" Rahzar asked in disbelief.

"Congrats Bradford.." Roderick said sarcastically. "Ya figured it out, now go on and sniff a fire hydrant or somethin' "

Rahzar's eyes popped.

"How'd it know my name?" Rahzar asked Stockman.

"You see, while I was programing them, I added all our names to their systems so that I won't have to go through the long process of introductions and the English language." Baxter explained.

Rahzar rolled his eyes at Stockman's explanation.

"Now," "Rahzar…Meet Levi, Derick, Roderick, and Makaio.."

"SUP BRAH!" exclaimed Makaio.

Roderick nudged his arm.

"I'm guessing you're the clone of Michelangelo.." Rahzar said annoyed.

"Sure am!" Makaio grinned.

Rahzar growled and mumbled under his breath, "…Well, there's no surprise.."

Soon, a set of four footsteps came down to the lab, it was Bebop and Rocksteady and Rocksteady was holding a large pack of Orange CRUSH Soda in his large hands.

"Comrade bughead!" Rocksteady called out to Baxter.

"Baxter." the scientist corrected.

"Whatever man, we'd thought you'd be thirsty so..what the heck happened here?!"

The warthog and rhinoceros mutants looked at all the rubble in the lab.

"What happened in here Storkman?" Bebop asked. "You decided to celebrate the 4th of July in March?"

"It's Stockman," Baxter corrected again, "and no, I didn't decided to have an early 4th of July firework display, the generator exploded while I was creating them."

Bebop and Rocksteady turned to the turtle clones.

"What is turtle scum doing here?" Rocksteady asked as he pulled out his sledge hammer.

"Oh for the love of-these aren't the real turtles!" Baxter explained to Bebop and Rocksteady, "They're clones!"

Bebop examined the four cloned turtle mutants and was surprised.

"Man!" the warthog exclaimed. "They look exactly like the actual things themselves! How'd ya do this?!"

"I used a sample dose of mutagen, some chemicals that I stole a week ago and..apparently an accidental dose of Chemical X that I found near the docks." said Baxter as he saw the beaker that had contained Chemical X now completely empty and broken.

"So, what causes the big boom that we saws coming in?" asked Rocksteady.

Baxter turned to the generator that was now demolished and then looked at the broken Chemical X beaker.

The scientist hummed to himself and said, "…it appears that the Chemical X was so strong that when I was boosting the generator up to its maximum power level, the chemical must've helped out with the power acceleration while the mixture I made passed through their IV's quicker and I guess the generator must've taken up to much power that it exploded and caused all the collateral damage in the lab."

Bebop and Rocksteady stared blankly at Baxter who rolled his eyes and put his explanation in terms that the two mutants could understand, "The power machine made the lab go boom-boom.."

The warthog and the rhinoceros suddenly bursted into laughter and the newly named Makaio started laughing along with them.

"What?" Baxter asked.

"You's says the boom-boom.." Rocksteady laughed.

Makaio giggled but stopped as Baxter glared at him, and his giggling ceased.

The warthog and the rhino eventually pulled themselves together and got up.

Wiping his tears of laughter, Bebop said, "O-OK we get it…C'mon Rock, lets go grab some grub.."

"Ooh! Da! I's starving!" Rocksteady exclaimed running past Bebop.

"See ya man," Bebop said to Baxter. "Oh, and uh..put some clothes on these guys its uh-kinda weird seein' em out and about.."

Baxter looked at the nude turtle clones standing beside each other.

"OK you four," Baxter announced to the turtle clones. "If you're gonna be henchmen to the Shredder the first step is to get you equipped and dressed."

The turtle clones looked at each other.

.

.

.

 **(In the French Narrator voice:** **What follows is a brief construction and dressing montage.)**

 _[the montage shows Baxter taking the turtle clone's measurements on their weight and height, knitting and sewing black fabric to make the mask, spray painting the back of the clone's shells and mask tails based upon the turtle they were cloned from, tightening the leather for their belts, polishing the iron, wrapping their hands and feet with black wraps, and placing the masks over the cloned turtles eyes]_

 **(In the French Narrator voice: We hope you enjoyed this brief construction and dressing montage.)**

.

.

.

Baxter stood back and admired his work.

The four clones were now wearing black wraps around their hands and feet, armored steel pads on top of their shoulders that went to the elbow, dark brown leather belts around Levi and Makaio's waist but Derick and Roderick's belts went around their waists and behind their shells, dark brown elbow and knee pads, and black masks over their eyes that resembled the color of the Foot Clan, and Roderick's mask, that was unlike the other three turtle clones, his mask went over his eyes and covered the top of his head, they had black neck scarfs around their necks and the foot clan symbol on the back of their shells which were, for identification purposes, were color coded.

Levi's mask tails, neck scarf, and back of his shell were engraved and spray-painted blue, Derick's mask tails, neck scarf, and back of his shell were engraved and spray-painted purple, Roderick's mask tail, neck scarf, and back of his shell were engraved and spray-painted red, and Makaio's mask tails, neckscarf, and back of his shell were engraved spray-painted orange.

"Perfect…" Baxter said admiring his work, "Just wait till he gets a look at you four…Now, to test your fighting skills."

The scientist stood in front of Levi and told him, "OK, now let me see your jab."

Levi jabbed Baxter hard on the nose.

Baxter rubbed his nose a bit and said, "Good jab.."

Patting Levi's shoulder pad, he turned to Derick and commanded him, "OK, now, um…do a kick.."

Derick kicked Baxter hard in the gut, the scientist groaned and rubbed his lower gut as he stood in front of Roderick and said, "Nifehand strike me."

Roderick nifehanded him so hard that he thought he broke his neck.

Groaning and getting up he last went to Makaio and told him, "OK, now I want you to grab my arm and flip me over to the-"

Wasting no time, Makaio tightly grabbed Baxter's arm, twisted it, and with all his might, threw Baxter on the wall.

Baxter groaned and told the four, "You guys are stronger than I thought.."

Makaio raised his hand and asked, "Um, is that a good thing?"

"What do you thing ding dong?" Roderick asked him sarcastically.

"Um…."

Roderick rolled his eyes and sighed annoyingly.

"I-It's a good thing Makaio," Derick said to reassure the emerald green turtle clone, "With our high strength rate, we'll be able to take down any foe Shredder tells us to bring to."

Baxter brushed himself off and stood back up again.

"One last thing I have to examine is your health rates and Derick, I need to test out your intelligence levels." said Baxter pulling out a clipboard with a pen and a first aid kit.

.

.

.

 **(In the French Narrator voice: 1 hour and 30 minutes later..)**

.

.

.

Baxter looked at the results from his clipboard.

"OK, dietary levels are normal, heart rate good, blood pressure's fine, temperature's OK…a perfect rate of 98.6 degrees, and x-rays, CAT scans, and MRI results are perfectly normal to…Oh, also, your dietary levels are exactly the same as a humans so you'll be able to have human food instead of a turtles normal diet of algae and worms.."

"I like the sound of that.." Levi said.

"And now for the final test.." said Baxter as he went to a chalkboard and wrote down some math equations, a language and writing passage, some complicated reading multiple choice questions, a history time line of the battle of Britain, and an anatomy of a beetle. "Derick, I want you to solve all of these problems I wrote on the chalk board. These are up here to test your intelligence levels."

Derick examined the chalkboard filled with problems.

"No problem.." Derick said taking a piece of chalk. "These don't look to hard to solve."

The kelly green turtle clone began to solve the problems as Baxter looked on.

.

.

.

 **(In the French Narrator voice: 2 hours later..)**

.

.

.

"And…done!"

Derick put down the chalk and brushed off the dust from his hands and wraps.

 _Baxter checked Derick's work and was in shock…it was all correct! No mistakes!_

He wrote on his clipboard containing a section featuring Derick's notes:

 _"Very Intelligent."_

 _"IQ Level is off the charts!"_

"Is that all da tests Bax?" Roderick asked Baxter.

"Yep, that's the last one!" Baxter replied as he wrote on his clipboard underneath Roderick's notes.

He wrote:

 _"Has a New York accent.."_

He sighed happily at the clones.

"Shredder's sure gonna be in for a surprise.." Baxter smiled.

"Stockman.."

Baxter and the clones turned to find Tiger Claw walking down the lab with Chakka in his arms, the cub was playing with a toy firetruck.

"Shredder has requested your presence in the throne room."

the mutant Bengal tiger stopped when he saw the clones.

"Is this your army?" he asked.

"You bet your black stripes it is." Baxter said. "Tiger Claw…..Chakka….meet Levi, Derick, Roderick, and Makaio…"

Makaio shyly waved at the tiger and Chakka waved back.

"How did you-"

Baxter interrupted Tiger Claw.

"I got a sample of the turtles blood and mixed it with mutagen, chemicals, and a huge explosion."

The tiger examined the clones as they stood, they were almost like the actual turtles, but, they had different color schemes.

"And you are positive that these four will be loyal to Shredder and this clan?" Tiger Claw asked Stockman.

"Oh, they'll be committed alright." Baxter replied while placing a hand on Levi's shoulder.

Tiger Claw put down Chakka and picked up Baxter's clipboard containing the notes and vitals of all the turtle clones.

"I tested them all. Their vitals are normal, the taller one has an amazing IQ, and there stronger than two school buses combined."

The Bengal tiger studied the scientists notes one by one and looked back at the turtle clones.

"I must say Stockman.." Tiger Claw said. "Out of every invention and mutant you have created, these four are by far the best ones I've have seen."

"Uh…Thanks." Baxter thanked. "I think.."

"Anyways," Tiger Claw started again, "As I have said before, Shredder requests you and your army in the throne room."

"Oh-yes.." Baxter said picking up his notes. "Yes, of course! Alright you four. Time to show Shredder what you can do.."

The clones looked followed Baxter into the throne room while Tiger Claw stayed behind and took Chakka in his arms.

He then noticed the mess left behind by the explosion of the generator.

He turned to Chakka and told him, "This will be one expensive repair bill."

Chakka only blinked in response.

.

.

.

.

 **(Here's part 1 of Chapter 3. Sry if its long! Next one is where Shredder sees Levi, Derick, Roderick and Makaio for the first time. Read & Review and no hateful comments plz!)**


	5. Meet the Clones! (Part 2)

Shell Shocking Clones

.

Chapter 4: Meet the Clones! (Part2)

.

Baxter walked into the throne room where Shredder sat.

He noticed that over the course of a week, the scientist had completely recovered from the injuries.

Levi, Derick, Roderick, and Makaio walked quietly behind him and kneeled before the Shredder once they reached the middle of the room.

Baxter held his clipboard and stood in front of the clones.

"Y-You requested to see me Master Shredder?" Baxter asked with a stutter.

"Is my army ready?" Shredder asked, impatiently.

"Yes! Yes, yes indeed Master Shredder." replied Baxter, perking up while picking up his notes.

He gestured to the four clones who stood up tall with direct eye contact towards the Shredder.

Shredder looked surprised.

Baxter was able to not only make him the best army ever, but he was able to clone his enemies. He was expecting robots, or more soldiers, but this was 10 times better than what he had in mind.

"Stockman," Shredder started as he examined the clones. "How were you able to create this army?"

"I gathered a small sample of each of the turtles blood, mixed that in with some chemicals and mutagen, and uh…let's just say there was a huge explosion in the lab caused by one of my generators…" explained Baxter with a nervous chuckle.

Shredder raised a brow at the last part, but nonetheless, he was impressed with the clones Stockman created.

"You four….now that you have presented yourselves to me.." said the Shredder, keeping a cold gaze at Levi. "Promise me that you four will be loyal and resourceful to not only me but the Foot Clan as well. You will serve against my every will and do as I tell you to do. And don't even think even for a second, that you won't be punished for your failures and other misconducts. Do you four understand?"

"…Yes sir.." said Levi as he and the other three kneeled on one knee and bowed their heads. "We won't fail you."

"Excellent.."

He placed a hand on Levi's shoulder, and the black and blue banned clone looked up at the Shredder, his brothers did the same.

"Welcome to the Foot Clan." said Shredder. "And you four shall now call me…Master Shredder."

.

.

.

.

 **(Well! There's Chapter 4! Short, Simple, Sweet, but something, right? Read, Review, and no hateful comments plz)**


End file.
